


just come home

by tikii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, its for plot tho, sorry yams bby, tsukki is a bit of an asshole at the beginning i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikii/pseuds/tikii
Summary: in which there is an argument, and tsukishima does everything he can to make it right
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	1. "a better song could fix my problems"

**Author's Note:**

> HI SDFGRDHGSKRJH NEW HYPERFIAXTION GO BRRRRRRR  
> i really just wrote a two chapter fic and said ' haha angst '  
> with that being said !! i was able to write this bc i got to bounce off some ideas from the new haikyuu server im in - you should join !! we're really chill and just talk about haikyuu and whatnot !!  
> here's the link ; https://discord.gg/MyBY7bu  
> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy !!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which there is a fight

**_Cold sheets…_ **

**_Oh, where’s my love?_ **

It had been three hours, six minutes, and forty three seconds since Yamaguchi had ran out of the house, tears rolling down his cheeks and broken sobs escaping his lips.

Three hours, six minutes, and forty three seconds since Tsukishima made a  _ big  _ mistake. 

Three hours, six minutes and forty three seconds since words that Tsukishima regretted with every fiber of his being escaped his lips. 

He hadn’t even meant for it to get that bad - it was the weekend, and Yamaguchi was supposed to  _ sleep over.  _ He had his bags and everything, and a bright grin on his face as he rattled the movies that he wanted to watch with him. Unfortunately for the both of them, Tsukishima was… in a very bad mood. One brought on by the frustration of having to deal with the village idiots, and the general annoyance towards the exhaustion and strain that came with volleyball. 

Tsukishima had started being snarky and rude the moment they got to his house, and before he knew it, he was simply just throwing passive-aggressive insults towards Yamaguchi.

...and Yamaguchi just stood there and took it.

“...what? Are you not going to say anything?” Tsukishima had scoffed, sticking his nose in the air. “You haven’t changed one bit - I supposed you’re still that pathetic, cowardly kid from elementary school.” 

He paused. 

...none of them moved.

Before he knew it, Yamahuchi was sniffling silently, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I-I’m sorry, Tsukishima-“

_ Tsukishima. He was never Tsukishima. He was always Tsukki. _

“Yama-“

“I-I guess I really a-am pathetic, huh?” His small sniffles were slowly dissolving into strong sobs. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Yamaguchi-“ 

“I-I’ll get out of your way now. I’m sorry.” With that, Yamaguchi quickly slipped his shoes on, grabbed his back and walked out the door, closing the door quietly behind him. Tsukishima stood there for a moment in shocked silence, then, hatred towards himself began to coil in his stomach. 

(...why did Yamaguchi apologize? Surely he didn’t think this whole situation was his fault, right?)

(...right?)

Tsukishima ran a hand over his face and groaned to himself, glancing over at the couch. They had already had all the blankets set up, and the snacks, and the remote-

And he just had to go and ruin it all, didn't he? 

Just like how he always did.

Suddenly, Tsukishima wanted to do nothing more than to lay in bed and never get up. So, disregarding the mess on the couch, he trudged to his room and flopped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling as guilt crept up his throat.

...why did he say that? What was he trying to achieve in saying that?

Yamaguchi should be laying right next to him, curled up against his chest or his arms, sleeping peacefully as the buzz of the tv hummed quietly. He should be next to Tsukishima, chattering excitedly about his serves and progress and whatnot.

...but he wasn’t. And it was quiet.

And Tsukishima was alone.

**_Yamaguchi? Where did you go?_ **

**_Sent: 3:24_ **

**_Read: 3:26_ **

**_I know you saw my text. Where did you go?_ **

**_Sent: 3:27_ **

**_...Yamaguchi. At least tell me you’re safe._ **

**_Sent: 3:30_ **

**_Yamaguchi? I’m sorry._ **

**_Sent: 3:32_ **

**_I know I messed up. Come back._ **

**_Sent: 3:32_ **

**_...Yams?_ **

**_Sent: 3:50_ **

  
  


...the sheets were cold without Yamaguchi in them.

Tsukishima rolled onto his side and curled into himself, letting out a soft sigh and ignoring the stinging in his eyes. 

...he  _ really  _ messed up, didn’t he?

**_Come back. Please._ **

**_Sent: 3:56_ **

  
  


_ If you ran away, if you ran away, come back home… _

_ … _

_ Just come home.  _


	2. im tired of your questioning - you cut down too easily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which tsukishima makes things right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI PART 2 :D

_ And I know you’ll say how I’m a burden. _

_ Yeah, do your worst all at once. _

Tsukishima always had this… nagging feeling that Yamaguchi didn't feel confident enough - like he felt that he  _ wasn’t  _ enough. It was in his demeanor, his mannerisms - Tsukishima could just tell. It made his stomach twist and his unbothered expression morph into a more concerned one. It just… it didn’t sit right with him. 

He knew this. He knew that Yamaguchi seeked validation whenever he could get it, and it meant the world to him when it came from Tsukishima himself.

...alternatively, it probably crushed Yamaguchi’s world when he was insulted by Tsukishima, too - even though Tsukishima had told him to shut up time and time again, or made small jabs at him, they both knew that he didn’t mean them.

But this time around, there was… heat behind his words. Heat that made his words seem genuine. 

...Tsukishima regretted snapping. He regretted it so much.

_ An inch from my ears again… _

_ “You should be sorry.” _

Despite all the texts that Tsukishima sent, Yamaguchi hadn’t replied to one of them. The blonde didn’t even know where the pinch server was, and if he was being honest, he was starting to get… a little nervous. Guilt clawed at his chest and bubbled into his throat, his mind consumed with different ways to apologize and how he would get Yamaguchi to come back. 

Yamaguchi  _ needed  _ to come back.

Tsukishima didn’t know what he would do with himself if Yamaguchi didn’t come back. Even if he had gone home and locked himself in his room - even if Yamaguchi had gone to a teammate’s house - Tsukishima needed him to come back. Just so he could apologize in person. Just so that he could make things right. 

**_Yamaguchi. You left your volleyball shoes here._ **

**_Sent: 4:30_ **

**_I can run them out to you if you want._ **

**_Sent: 4:30_ **

**_...or you could come in._ **

**_Sent: 4:31_ **

**_I would prefer it if you came in, Yamaguchi._ **

**_Sent: 4:31_ **

**_Read: 4:34_ **

**_i’ll be there in ten._ **

**_Sent: 4:34_ **

**_Read: 4:35_ **

**_OKay. Let me know when you’re here._ **

**_Sent: 4:35_ **

**_Read: 4:36_ **

Tsukishima grimaced as he put his phone back in his pocket. Even though Yamaguchi said that he would be at his house in ten minutes, Tsukishima found himself looking out his front window every couple of seconds, pacing around his front door and biting the inside of his cheek. He checked his phone constantly, watching as minutes ticked by ever so slowly. 

When ten minutes passed, he stopped pacing and simply sat by the door, peeking out the blinds and fiddling with the pillows. He didn’t know what he would say - he didn’t know what  _ to  _ say. He very rarely apologized to  _ anyone _ , so he was at a loss. 

(Would… would Yamaguchi even accept his apology? Would Yamaguchi accept it right away? Would he… would he need time to accept it?)

(...Tsukishima wasn’t sure.)

(To be completely honest, Tsukishima was... )

(Nervous.) 

Tsukishima looked down at his phone, biting his lip when he saw Yamaguchi begin to type. The typing symbol continued to appear, then disappear, which only added to Tsukishima’s uneasiness. He assumed that Yamaguchi was at his house, but didn’t know what to text in reply.

(This had happened before. Suga was hosting a small team party at his house, and had told them to text him the moment they got to the house. Tsukishima arrived mere moments after Yamaguchi and found the freckled boy nervously typing messages, then deleting them, fretting over how he would sound and over the word choice.)

(It was typical of him.)

(Tsukishima had just taken out his own phone and typed the message for the both of them, saving Yamaguchi - probably - another ten minutes.)

(It was… almost comforting to know that Yamaguchi hadn’t changed from then.)

(But in some ways, Yamaguchi  _ had  _ changed.)

(...maybe that’s why Tsukishima’s insult had cut so deep.)

Tsukishima bent down to grab Yamaguchi’s volleyball shoes and opened the door, blinking twice when the freckled boy at his doorstep let out a loud yelp and fumbled with his phone. Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, his face flushing red at the embarrassment at being caught off guard. “U-um-”

“Here.” Tsukishima held the shoes out to Yamaguchi, scared to look the other boy in the eye. “Your shoes.”

“...thanks.” Yamaguchi’s voice was small and  _ somber _ , and it didn’t sit well with Tsukishima. Tsukishima allowed his eyes to flicker over, meeting Yamaguchi’s eyes. His stomach coiled when he saw that Yamaguchi’s face was tinged with red, his eyes swollen as if he had been crying for hours.

(...he had probably been crying for hours.)

Tsukishima inhaled sharply. “...do you… want water?”

“No thanks.” Yamaguchi shook his head and tried to smile. “I’ll get going now-“

(Despite how Tsukishima had treated him, Yamaguchi still spared a smile for him. Always.)

“Yamaguchi. Please.” Yamaguchi’s head snapped back towards Tsukishima, his eyes wide. “...just one cup.”

Yamaguchi audibly gulped, then nodded, walking past the tall middle blocker to enter the house. Tsukishima closed the door behind them and hurried to the kitchen as Yamaguchi put down his bag. He filled a cup with water and hurried out, watching Yamaguchi shift nervously in place.

“Here.”

Tsukishima pretended not to notice Yamaguchi’s shaking hand that retrieved the cup. He wouldn’t be surprised if Yamaguchi  _ chugged  _ the entire drink just to get out of his house.

...which meant Tsukishima was going to have to make his move soon.

“Yamaguchi-“ Tsukishima started, his chest squeezing when Yamaguchi’s eyes flickered to him. Yamaguchi just looked so… hurt. And tired.

...and Tsukishima caused it.

(...he made a silent promise to himself to never hurt Yamaguchi like this ever again.)

“Yamaguchi, I’m-“

“Tsukishima.” Yamaguchi interrupted the blonde and looked down, causing Tsukishima to gulp and blink. “You… you said something that hurt me. And I…” Yamaguchi’s voice wavered. He then snapped his head up, tears rolling down his cheeks. “And I didn’t even do anything to you!” He sniffled and wiped his eyes, putting the cup down on the coffee table. “O-or maybe I did, and I didn’t know, and you said that because I did something-“ 

“Yamaguchi, please-“

“What did I do?” Yamaguchi sobbed quietly, his hands clutching onto the front of his shirt. “Because I can’t… I can’t  _ think  _ of anything I did-“

“That’s because you didn’t do anything.” Tsukishima tried to keep his voice level, guilt continuing to coil in his stomach. “This was… my fault.” Yamaguchi’s jaw clamped shut, his eyes wide and pooling with a new wave of tears. Tsukishima took a deep breath and continued. “I’m… sorry. I was out of line. You didn’t deserve that. You didn’t do anything. It was… all me.”

His pride was damaged, sure.

But it was a small price to pay to try and reconcile things with Yamaguchi.

(Because he didn’t know what he would do without Yamaguchi.)

Suddenly, Yamaguchi was sobbing. “T-Tsukki-“

“Come here.” Tsukishima opened his arms and smiled almost awkwardly, stumbling a bit when Yamaguchi barreled into him. “I’m sorry.” He wrapped his arms tightly around the pinch server and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’m sorry. Please forgive me.”

“I-I forgive you.” Yamaguchi shuddered, his hands clutching onto the back of Tsukishima’s shirt. “T-Tsukki-“

“I’m sorry.” Tsukishima would repeat it a million times if he had to. “You’re not pathetic. You’re not cowardly. You’re cool, and you’re  _ brave _ .” 

Yamaguchi sobbed again, his grip on Tsukishima’s shirt tightening. “T-Tsukki-“

“I mean it. And I’ll say it over and over again if I have to.” Tsukishima replied softly, placing another kiss on his forehead. “You’re cool. You’re brave. You’re  _ enough. _ ”

Yamaguchi cried so hard that Tsukishima was afraid that he was going to  _ pass out _ , so he directed the freckled boy to the couch, sat him down and went to go fill the cup with water again (all while pointedly ignoring the stinging in his own eyes). He made sure Yamaguchi took measures sips, kissed the last of his tears off of his cheeks and embraced him again, muttering small reassurances to the sniffling boy. 

“...I forgive you.” Yamaguchi murmured, his face resting against the crook of Tsukishima’s neck. “I forgive you.”

“...thank you.” Tsukishima rested his head on the top of Yamaguchi’s head. “You don’t… have to stay over if you don’t want to.”

“...I want to. I want to… stay like this and watch the cheesy movies you promised me you would watch.”

Tsukishima groaned exaggeratedly, rolling his eyes; but there was a smile on his face. “...fine. If you say so.”

Tsukishima almost cried when he heard Yamaguchi giggle again.

(...they were going to be just fine, he decided.) 

_ Sometimes, the inner voice is encouraging-  _

_ Calling for you to run those final yards- _

_ You’re nearly there, _

_ Keep going, keep going, keep going, keep going- _

**_It will all be okay in the end._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/MyBY7bu >:3

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/MyBY7bu  
> join the server >:3


End file.
